edge_of_space_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Economic geology
' is concerned with earth materials that can be used for economic and/or industrial purposes. These materials include precious and base metals, nonmetallic minerals, construction-grade stone, petroleum minerals, coal, and water. The term commonly refers to metallic mineral deposits and mineral resources. The techniques employed by other earth science disciplines (such as geochemistry, mineralogy, geophysics, petrology and structural geology) might all be used to understand, describe, and exploit an ore deposit. Economic geology is studied and practiced by geologists. However it is of prime interest to investment bankers, stock analysts and other professions such as engineers, environmental scientists, and conservationists because of the far-reaching impact that extractive industries have on society, the economy, and the environment.}} ---- __TOC__ Raw Rough material at it's purest, un-modified form. Un-refined. See Raw material in Wikipedia. Mineral , representable by a chemical formula, usually , and has an ordered . It is different from a rock, which can be an aggregate of minerals or non-minerals, and does not have a specific chemical composition. The exact definition of a mineral is under debate, especially with respect to the requirement a valid species be abiogenic, and to a lesser extent with regards to it having an ordered atomic structure. The study of minerals is called .}} :See Also: Mineral list in Edge of Space Radioactive Material saturated with radiation. In Edge of Space there are a few tiles that are considered radioactive. See Radioactive in Wikipedia. Organic eous, , or s whose s contain . For historical reasons discussed below, a few types of carbon-containing compounds such as s, s, simple s of carbon (such as CO and CO2), and s, as well as the such as and , are considered inorganic. The distinction between "organic" and " " carbon compounds, while "useful in organizing the vast subject of chemistry... is somewhat arbitrary".}} Inorganic In Edge of Space, inorganic materials are generally those that are processed at the Refinery. and . Inorganic compounds are traditionally viewed as being synthesized by the agency of . In contrast, are found in . Organic chemists traditionally refer to any containing carbon as an organic compound and by default this means that inorganic chemistry deals with molecules lacking carbon. The 19th century chemist, , described inorganic compounds as inanimate, not biological, origin, although many minerals are of biological origin. Biologists may distinguish organic from inorganic compounds in a different way that does not hinge on the presence of a carbon atom. Pools of organic matter, for example, that have been metabolically incorporated into living tissues persist in decomposing tissues, but as molecules become oxidized into the open environment, such as atmospheric CO2, this creates a separate pool of inorganic compounds. The distinction between inorganic and organic compounds is not always clear. Some scientists, for example, view the open environment (i.e., the ecosphere) as an extension of life and from this perspective may consider atmospheric CO2 as an organic compound. The , an agency widely recognized for defining chemical terms, does not offer definitions of inorganic or organic. Hence, the definition for an inorganic versus an organic compound in a context spans the division between living (or animate) and non-living (or inanimate) matter and remains open to debate according to the way that one views the world.}} Chemical A chemical compound is a pure chemical substance consisting of two or more different chemical elements that can be separated into simpler substances by chemical reactions. Chemical compounds have a unique and defined chemical structure; they consist of a fixed ratio of atoms that are held together in a defined spatial arrangement by chemical bonds. Chemical compounds can be molecular compounds held together by covalent bonds, salts held together by ionic bonds, intermetallic compounds held together by metallic bonds, or complexes held together by coordinate covalent bonds. Pure chemical elements are not considered chemical compounds, even if they consist of molecules that contain only multiple atoms of a single element (such as H2, S8, etc.), which are called diatomic molecules or polyatomic molecules. Metal ) that is typically hard, shiny, and feature good electrical and . Metals are generally malleable—that is, they can be hammered or pressed permanently out of shape without breaking or cracking—as well as fusible (able to be fused or melted) and ductile (able to be drawn out into a thin wire). Currently, 91 out of the 118 total elements on the are classified as metals.}} Ore A raw piece of a chemical element. See Ore in Wikipedia. Category:Resources Category:Refining Category:Crafting